When the Camera's Fade Away
by HR always live on
Summary: An Olitz one shot, set long after the events of the series. Happy and fluffy. My first Scandal fic.


**So this is my first Scandal piece, and it's just a small one shot so I hope someone enjoys it.**

_**2nd November 2032, Vermont.**_

The TV was playing with the sound turned low, but neither of them really needed to hear it. They had both spent the majority of their lives surrounded by politics, elections, predicting outcomes and manipulating the public and the press. And this election wasn't even a close one, everyone had guessed who'd come out on top. Fitz sighed heavily as the cheering crowds got louder on the television and Melody Grant smiled and waved happily to the American people, Teddy on one side of her, Karen on the other, both looking delighted with their mothers success.

Olivia's face was impassive, but she twitched slightly on the sofa and Fitz looked at her. "Turn it off," she said quietly. He did, more than willingly. He didn't want to see images of his smug ex wife, he was sure that over the next four years he'd get plenty of that. And he knew his grown children's smiles were fake too. They'd both hated the White House, though Teddy had been too young to really know how it'd been, he'd seen Karen's reaction to it, and it'd become his own history. Teddy Grant was now the most eligible bachelor in America, and quite possibly the world.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Olivia said. "I always knew one day she'd be President."

"Mm," Fitz said. "I wish her joy of it. That house is nothing but poison." He looked at her, and his face broke out into that lopsided grin that always had her heart skipping a beat. Even though they'd been together officially for nearly sixteen years, as soon as his second term as president finished, that smile of his never failed to get her heart racing. She looked at him warmly as she absently considered how he was aging, and all in all thought she couldn't complain. His hair had gone completely grey, and there were a few more lines on his face, but she could still see the charismatic ambitious man she'd met all those years before. The man she'd fallen in love with, despite knowing that she shouldn't. That she couldn't fall for a married man, moreover one who was trying to become president. But she had anyway.

"Give me your feet," he said lowly. She did, twisting round on the sofa as he started to massage them gently. She sighed with pleasure at his soothing touch. They stayed silent for minutes, just enjoying being with each other.

"We should get to bed, it's late," Olivia said after he'd been quiet for some time.

"You haven't finished your wine yet," he said, nodding at her glass. She smiled and picked it up by the stem of the glass, swirling the ruby liquid gently. "Your tastes have only become more expensive since we married," Fitz said, glancing at her wedding ring while feeling a dart of joy at the sight of it. They'd fought hard to get here, where they could live together, publicly without the constant worry of the press.

"My tastes have become more refined," she corrected him, grinning. "The expense is just a side effect."

"Sometimes I wonder," he said easily. She smiled as she finished her glass and put it down on the coffee table, turning into his arms.

"I have a confession to make," she said.

"Mm?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

"Don't get mad at me," she forewarned.

"Now I'm worried," he said, looking into her dark eyes. "What is it?"

"I've been running Mellie's election campaign." She bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't say anything else, waiting for him to react.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm bored," she said. "I'm not made to be a housewife. I'm not happy making jam in our beautiful but rarely used kitchen. I don't need to work for the money, I need to work to keep me sane. And it was time we had a female president. Properly this time. Not like Sally after your…"

"After I was shot," he finished. She let her hand go to the spot in his hairline where the bump remained, the only evidence that there'd been a bullet there once. He took her palm in his and kissed it gently. "I knew," he said. "I'm not stupid, I knew you were running it for her."

"How?" she asked in surprise.

"Because you're Olivia Pope," he said simply. "No matter who you marry or what you chose, you'll always be Olivia Pope. My Liv." She kissed him briefly.

"You don't mind?" she asked

"It wouldn't matter if I did, you'd never regret doing it anyway."

"No, I wouldn't," she said. "We made her life miserable for years. Sneaking around behind her back. The least I could do was to do this for her."

"And you enjoyed it," Fitz said. "Don't deny it."

"I won't," she said. "It was... good. To be the best at something again."

"You didn't want to watch Mellie's victory speech though?" he asked.

"I don't need to because…"

"You wrote it," Fitz said. "Ah." She smiled at her husband as he yawned. "I'm going to bed," he announced, getting off the sofa. Olivia didn't speak, instead she took his hand happily and within twenty minutes they were both asleep in their long wished for house in Vermont.

* * *

><p><strong>If it's not too much, I'd love a review. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
